powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear and the Phantoms
Lily finishes up her training for the night with Master Phant's niece Gabby. Though Gabby isn't too excited about dancing. Jellica remains hidden in the temple, until it is time to revive the Phantom Beast Generals. The Phantom Beast Generals & Jellica enter the throne room. Jellica orders the generals to destroy Dai Shi & Camille. But the Phantoms turn and destroy Jellica instead. The Phantom Beast Generals summon their Warriors and swear allegiance to Dai Shi, asked that he become their Phantom Beast King. In order to prove their loyalty, the generals are ordered to bring Dai Shi the three masters. While training, Master Swoop is confronted by Scorch. Lily tells Master Phant that Gabby's heart just isn't into her dancing. Phant explains that Gabby has always been affriad of failing, and that is Lily can teach Gabby the love of dance, her fear will go away. When Theo goes to train with Master Swoop, he finds the area decimated. The dance training continues, but Gabby is still afraid of competing. Lily explains that she was afraid too in life, but that it's normal and the lesson is to always get back up and keep trying. Theo informs the others about Master Swoop missing. Lily leaves to check on Master Phant. When RJ goes to check on his dad, he finds him safe. But RJ soon gets called back when the city is under attack. Once RJ leaves, General Whiger bursts in and attacks. Sonimax arrives in the city. The Red, Blue, Wolf & Rhino Rangers show up and begin battling him. Lily arrives at Master Phant's home to find him under attack from General Snapper. Both Master Phant & the Yellow Ranger use their Jungle Mace weapons to try and take on Snapper. Even Jungle Master Mode isn't strong enough to fight Snapper, and Master Phant is captured. Things still aren't going well for the others battling Sonimax. When the Yellow Ranger arrives, the Rangers unleash a series of team attacks that take down the Boar. Meanwhile, at the dance competition, Gabby wonders why Lily hasn't shown up yet to cheer her on. The battle gets big and it's everyone to their Megazords. With Jungle Master with Elephant Power, Sonimax is tied up and slammed down. Unfortunately, efore the Rhino Pride can finish Sonimax off, Snapper joins the fight and attacks with Rinzin power. Snapper uses his Rinzin power to blasting the Jungle Master & Wolf Pride Megazords out of the city. Flit was shocked he easily defeat the Megazords. Snapper & Sonimax then escape and Camille smile after defeated the Megazords. Lily shows up after the competition is over, but Gabby is fine. She went through with her dance routine and won second place. Back at the temple, each Master has been chained up, and a Crystal Eye placed in front of them. Swoop tries to get Jarrod to break free from Dai Shi, but it's no use. The Phantom Beast Generals then blast their Rinzin power through the Crystal Eyes and onto the Masters. The team regroups and RJ tells them his dad is missing as well. They try to figure out what the Phantom Beasts want with the Masters. Our heroes are then attacked. . . by Power Rangers.